1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electropneumatic braking systems for railroad cars, to remote multiple unit control of locomotives, and to remote sensing of journal bearing conditions, and more particularly to a combined electrical and pneumatic train line connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electropneumatic brake systems for railroad cars, an electrical line is connected along the length of the train in parallel with the pneumatic line supplying pressurized air to the air brake system. Generally, this necessitates two separate connections when connecting individual railroad cars in order to make up the complete train, the pneumatic connection and the electrical connection. Since only a single point of connection is desired for each system and since the cars may be turned end-for-end in any order, it is preferred that the single point of connection be on the center line of the car. Thus, the two systems should be located one above the other on the center line or, more precisely in the vertical center plane of the cars. This necessitates the railroad operating person, an engineer or brakeman, for example, completing two control system connections for each mechanical car connection. In conventional systems, this can be time consuming and problematic in that after the pneumatic connection is made, the trainman must first couple the air hoses in the usual way then reach over and/or under those coupled hoses to complete the electrical connection. This second operation can be made more difficult by the fact that the available space for joining the electrical connectors is already occupied by a pair of hose couplings, which requires the electric lines to be shorter than the air hoses such that the electric coupler can be positioned above them. This shorter connection is more difficult to complete than would be the case otherwise. Occasionally in making up transfer runs for railroad cars or preparing blocks of cars for operation in other trains where the electropneumatic system will not be used, the person working in the train yard and making up these couplings of cars will not couple the electrical cables at that time. Further, if electrical cables are not connected, the loose ends are more subject to direct corrosion and damage than if connected. It is also much easier to introduce a second control line through the train if no thought or change to existing car coupling/uncoupling procedures is required to assure its proper connection.
It is therefore more desirable to provide an electrical connection which can be made simultaneously with the pneumatic connection to eliminate the double work and the delay in making two separate connections typically required. It is further desirable that the trainman""s actions in connecting a pair of these combination air-electric couplings be identical with those required when existing air-only hose couplings are connected. Further it is most preferred that a combination coupling according to this invention be capable of coupling with an air-only coupling, again with no requirement for additional attention on the part of the trainman. As stated above, when cars equipped with an electropneumatic brake control system and separate electric pneumatic connectors are brought into an initial terminal yard in blocks, it can be completed in such a way that the electrical lines are not connected even though the pneumatic lines have been. When a train made up from such blocks is to be dispatched, additional personnel must walk along the length of the train to double check and ensure that all electrical lines have been connected prior to testing the train, which would otherwise be ready for testing at once. If the second electrical connection is made automatically with the pneumatic connection, such trains could be immediately inspected and train yard operations more efficiently performed. In existing trainyard operations, if a hose assembly (the car to car couplingxe2x80x94the hosexe2x80x94and the nipple which screws into a car mounted fitting) leaks, has a defective coupling or otherwise is found incapable of rendering proper operations, it is simply replaced. The entire assembly is then sent to a repair shop where it is inspected, defective components replaced, and returned to the railroad ready for re-use. The present invention would maintain this philosophy by molding the conductors of the electric system into the hose (on the neutral bend axis of the hose) and attaching the electric connectors to a modified hose coupling while providing on the molded conductor""s nipple end a plug suitable for quick connection to the car""s electric lines. The device changed in the trainyard when either air or electrical failures were noted, would be the same as at present, the hose assembly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combined electric and pneumatic train line connector which allows for a one step connection of both of these systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to assure that blocks of coupled cars will have electrical lines connected whether required or not at the time of initial car coupling, while improving the reliability of the electrical connection so made.
It is a further object to provide a hose assembly whose replacement will renew all electric and pneumatic coupling parts with as little change as possible in present maintenance practice.
An electropneumatic train line connector for connecting a train pneumatic brake pipe and an electrical line comprising a hose assembly consisting of a hose coupling including electrical contacts, a hose having conducting wires molded into its cover connected to the electrical connector parts, a nipple for connecting the hose assembly to an angle cock or other car mounted pneumatic fitting and a plug on the wires at the nipple end of the assembly suitable for connecting the wires in the hose assembly to wires mounted on the car and terminated in a receptacle which will receive the plug. Each end of the brake pipe has a similar angle cock for each end of the rail vehicle. The pneumatic coupling part of the hose assembly further includes an inner face and an outer face wherein a first electrical connector is mounted on the inner face and a second electrical connector is mounted on the outer face. The first electrical connector (the fork) further comprises an electrically conductive blade and the second electrical connector further comprises at least one electrically conductive contact means, such as a pair of spring loaded contacts. The electrically conductive blade of a first coupling mates with the second (fork) to complete a first electrical connection with the electrically conductive contact means of a second hose coupling and the electrically conductive blade of the second hose coupling completes a second electrical connection with the electrically conductive (fork) contact means of the first hose coupling when the pneumatic connection is completed. Thus, the pneumatic and electrical connections are generally made simultaneously in one operation.